fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mai Yoshida
" I have a good idea! Let's have some family time ." -'' Mai '''Mai Yoshida' (舞吉田 Mai Yoshida) is the wife of [[Jun Yoshida|'Jun Yoshida']]' '''and is an independent mage as well. She is the third strongest in the family along with her sister [[Nana Yoshida|'Nana Yoshida']]. She is the mother of [[Eri Yoshida|'Eri Yoshida']]', Aya Yoshida, Hashi Yoshida, Gina Yoshida and [[Jun Yoshida Jr.|'''Jun Yoshida Jr.]] Appearance Mai has a pair of light-blue eyes and long, light-blond hair. She has a very buxom body and tends to flaunt herself. She almost always wears her butterfly hair clip on her head. Mai wears flashy clothes that fit her well. She buys a lot of clothes and make-up every day. Personality Mai has a sassy and flirtatious personality. She tries all that she can to get as much attention from Jun as she can ever though she is his wife but due to work he spends less time with her and gives more attention to work. She can be very dramatic sometimes and she is very fearless. She is very modest not to mention likes things neat. Whenever it's not she will get on the person who did mainly Jun even though it wasn't him. She is also very hard-working when she helps take care of the family. History Magic/Abilites Love Magic (愛の魔法, Ai no Mahō) is a Caster Type Magic utilized by several powerful mages, predominantly females. This is a powerful magic and allows Mai to cause extreme lust and infatuation within a person, essentially making someone fall in love. This can be done through producing different coloured, heart shaped bubbles producing varying effects such as exploding, causing infatuation or even suspending the caster in the air. *'Cupid Heart '(キューピッドハート Kyūpiddohāto): She creates a heart like bow and when fired shoots a love arrow. When the target is hit, they are under her control. *'Boom Kiss '(ブームキス Būmukisu): Mai blows a kiss to her target and when touched it will go boom. Other times it will stay on the target until they go off themselves. *'Love Shield '(ラブシールド Rabushīrudo): Mai creates transparent heart shield to protect herself or anyone from an attack if shattered she or they will get damaged. *'Burning Love '(バーニング·ラヴ Bāningu· ravu): Mai creates fire hearts that are sent at the enemy(ies). When the hearts touches it will burn the target. She can create around 24 hearts at a time. *'Frozen Heart '(氷の心 Kōri no kokoro): Mai creates a ice heart that shoots sharp daggers of ice at a target. *'Love Fountain' (愛の泉 Ai no izumi): Mai creates a fountain of hearts that rain down on the target(s) below causing them to take damage and be under her control. Trivia *Mai's appearance is Sena Kashiwazaki from Boku Wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai and all credits goes to the authors and creators of said character, for all their hard work. * She loves to pair people together just like Mira. Category:Female Category:Independent Mage Category:Yoshida Family Category:Married Characters Category:Holder-Mage